Missing
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Horatio's gone missing!


Horatio pulled on the chains that were wrapped securely around his wrists. He couldn't move his arms all that much. He released muffled screams of denial as he felt a whip strike his back.

''I have a rule about noise, lieutenant.''

Horatio looked back at his captor with one eye,ans the other had been literally ripped out of his skull. Sighing heavily and with pain,the redhead silenced himself and dropped his head in exhaustion.

Everything hurt,and he couldn't say anything about it since several pieces of duck-tape had made themselves at home over his mouth. As his captor left,Horatio's mind drifted off to how he got there in the cold cell.

...

_''Is that all there is for evidence?''Horatio frowned. Natalia nodded,as if ashamed of herself. ''Yeah. The killer is very good at covering his tracks. He raked the ground so no tracks were found,and all he left was the rake,no DNA. My guess is he was wearing gloves.'' _

_Horatio nodded and left the lab. He was incredibly worried. The killer had run off with a few million dollars from the bank,along with the life of the bank owner,who was left to bleed to death in his office. And the only way he made it in was through the forest behind the building and climbed the walls. _

_Sighing with annoyance,Horatio made his way to his office and sat down in the chair. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was coming down. When he decided to get up to get a better glimpse of it,a pair of hands reached out and covered his mouth. _

_He fought,and when he finally managed to turn around and look at his captor,all he saw was a masked face,completely shrouded with black clothes,a black hat that reminded him of Zorro,and a cape. The face was completely covered. He couldn't even see the eyes. A hand lashed out again,but this time the fingers wrapped around Horatio's throat._

_He started to have trouble breathing,and then everything blacked out._

_... _

Now he was sitting in a cell waiting for a rescue that was probably never going to come. He hadn't eaten in days. His weight had dropped considerably,and if he showed up for a physical for another job,it was guaranteed that he'd fail miserably.

Growling to himself,Horatio gave the chains that kept his arms up one last hard yank,causing a them to rattle,and a new searing pain hit him,but not from a whip. Instead,it came from a swift kick to his already broken ribs.

''What did I tell you about noise?''

Horatio retaliated as his captor decided to literally get in his face and managed to lash a leg out and knock the other man to the ground. Said enemy's skull struck the floor with an audible _crack_,and Horatio sighed in relief when he didn't get up. The redhead turned his head and began to scrape the duck tape off with the jagged edges of the chains._  
_

He split his lip open,but that was the least of his worries.

When he got the duck tape off,he leaned forward and clamped his teeth down on the key ring that had fallen out of his kidnapper's pocket. A few lucky tosses and catches with his mouth,and he found the right key to the chains.

He slipped past the unconscious male once his hands were free and started to search the warehouse that he'd been taken to for the rest of his clothes and side-arm. When he was taken,he'd been reduced to his work pants,and that was about it. His shirt,blazer,shoes,and side-arm had both been confiscated.

He found his clothes and gun,along with a pack of bandages,which he used to wrap around his torso to help his ribs and stop the bleeding on his back. He had just pulled on the rest of his clothes when a gunshot went off,and Horatio fell to the floor.

But through his dimming vision,he saw his team.

_'Took 'em long enough.' _

He heard screams of denial as the person who'd kidnapped him was arrested,and Horatio lurched violently when he felt a pair of hands press down on his side.

''H,relax!''

The redhead managed to turn his head slightly and realized that the voice and hands belonged to Eric.

That was it. Horatio fell into the black oblivion of sleep,which had been denied from him for days. Eric sighed with relief as the wound stopped bleeding and lifted the man up in his arms. When he saw that one of Horatio's eyes was bleeding,he knew instantly that it was gone.

* * *

It was several hours later before Eric watched Horatio stir in the hospital bed. Horatio opened his eyes,and noted right away that he could see out of both. ''How are you feeling?'' ''...Like shit...''Horatio muttered. Eric chuckled a little bit. It just wasn't like Horatio to swear. ''Can ya see okay?'' ''I guess... What the hell...?...'' ''Oh yeah,I forgot. They put in a mechanical eye. That's probably why you're seeing black and white through one eye and color through the other.''

''...Great...''Horatio sighed as he looked around the room. If Horatio wasn't in bad enough of a mood already,it certainly worsened when Stetler walked in. ''And here I thought I'd have to replace you.''

''Drop dead,Rick.''

Horatio looked at Eric,who had just ripped the words right out of his mouth.

Rick stared at Eric,and when he looked at the redhead,all he got out of Horatio was a very plane and simple,''Get out.'' Rick glared,but left the room before Horatio found something to throw at him.

The redhead relaxed and ran his fingers through his hair with exhaustion plastered all over his face. When he looked to Eric,it occurred to him that the Cuban was staring at him,and Horatio thought he spotted a little twinkle of lust in his eyes.

''Eric,you're freaking me out.''

The Cuban shook his head and apologized quickly,afterwards he turned his head away in shame and tried to hide his blush.

It was silent for a few minutes,and Eric soon felt he had to fess up. He'd always liked Horatio. But not in a friend-like way. Rather,more of a lover...though he'd never had the guts to ask his boss if he felt the same way.

As for Horatio,he was thinking the same thing.

Again,he didn't have the guts to ask either.

''Uh...H...I was wondering...are you bi?'' Horatio blinked,but looked at Eric with a smirk and a blush.

* * *

Despite the fact that it was well after midnight and almost everyone in Miami was asleep,Horatio and Eric were both wide awake. In fact,they were both spending time together on Horatio's couch.

Horatio had Eric lying on his stomach as he pounded into him relentlessly.

Though Eric was raised to think that being gay was wrong,he could care less.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


End file.
